


Just Like the Setting Sun

by ajson123456



Series: The Survivors' Smutty Adventures [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Double Penetration, Foot Kink, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajson123456/pseuds/ajson123456
Summary: The survivors keep each other company by having an all-out orgy.**WARNING: PURE SMUT**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got round to writing a smut story for my favorite show! I've been wanting to do one for a while so I'm glad I finally got the chance.
> 
> This entire story is literally just one big orgy and will contain both straight and gay sex. So if that's not to your liking, I'd recommend quitting while you're ahead. Be warned, this is nothing but pure smut.
> 
> *Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning*
> 
> HEAVY SMUT AHEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Jesus make an unexpected discovery.

"You're getting better and better. I mean, you're not quite at my level, but you're close," Jesus laughed, playfully nudging Aaron's shoulder as they rode through the Hilltop gates.

Once inside Barrington House, the two men removed their armor before heading off up the stairs. They stopped halfway up when a series of unusual sounds reached their ears. Recognizing exactly what the noises were, they continued on, cautiously, until they reached the master bedroom. Taking a deep breath, Jesus opened the door to reveal twelve of their naked friends scattered about the room, all of them moaning as they sucked, fucked and pleasured each other in the kinkiest of ways.

Aaron peered over Jesus' shoulder, his face growing as red as his lover's when he saw the exhibition of naked, sweaty bodies tangled up together.

"S'up, boys!" Tara shouted from the sofa at the back of the room as Rick ploughed her from behind. "Hold up," she told the leader, who promptly pulled his long cock from her pussy. Standing up, she strode across the room, being careful not to step on Rosita, who was eating out Maggie while getting double-stuffed by Alden and Siddiq. Their cocks were working in sync as they pummeled in and out of the Latina's pussy and ass.

Tara grabbed Jesus by the arm and pulled him inside. Aaron hesitantly followed, closing the door behind him.

"Tara, what's... I-" Jesus struggled for words as he was led across the room, his eyes flashing from one naked body to the next. He could feel himself growing in his pants at the sight. Surprisingly, even the girls were doing nothing to stop his swelling erection. Behind him, Aaron was facing the same predicament.

"Don't be shy. Have at it!" Tara beamed at them before sinking to her hands and knees on the sofa in front of Rick. Expecting his cock to fill her pussy again, she let out a moan when she felt his tongue flicking across her asshole. Rick chuckled and continued to eat her out. After a few seconds, he lined up his dick and slowly eased it into her tight ass, smirking as Cyndie sat down on the sofa, letting Tara suppress her loud moans by burying her face between her legs.

The two latest additions appeared to be settling in - they were now embraced in a fiery kiss as they hastily removed each others' clothes. Tara smiled when she saw and went right back to feasting on Cyndie's pussy.

Over on the bed, Michonne and Enid locked eyes as they slobbered all over Carl's cock. Their pussies were dripping wet and soaking the sheets, but all they cared about was providing the younger Grimes with as much pleasure as they could. Their tongues dragged along his length and swirled around his tip, occasionally lapping over one another.

After a while, Michonne took Carl's entire cock deep into her mouth while Enid moved further down and began licking and sucking his balls. She looked up at her boyfriend and smirked at him as she pulled on his sack with her mouth.

"Ugh, fuck!" The three heard a loud moan from the floor next to them and turned to see Daryl slowly pushing his cock into Henry's ass. The boy grunted and groaned as the entirety of the bowman's long, thick shaft buried itself in his tight asshole.

"D-Daryl, uh, fuck, fuck!" Henry's voice broke into a whimper and his hand moved down between his legs to stroke his own throbbing erection. Once he had adjusted to the intrusion, he turned and gave a hesitant nod.

Daryl slammed forward hard in response, his hands gripping onto Henry's butt cheeks for support.

Her eyes finally peeling away from the two on the floor, Michonne pulled her mouth off Carl's cock and wrapped her hand around it, jerking him a few times before moving down to suck on his balls so that Enid could enjoy her boyfriend's dick.

At the foot of the bed, Siddiq removed his cock from Rosita's pussy and stood up, leaving her alone with Alden and Maggie. The trio rearranged themselves, with Maggie lying on her back to allow Alden to enter her and to allow Rosita to grind her ass onto her face.

Looking across the room, he considered joining Aaron and Jesus in their mutual sucking session but changed his mind upon seeing Carl laid back on the bed with his eye closed as he enjoyed a sensual blowjob from his girlfriend and mother figure.

Making his way over to the bed, Siddiq exchanged a glance with Daryl who was still giving Henry's ass a deep fucking.

Michonne let Carl's spit-soaked balls pop from her mouth when she saw that someone had joined them on the bed.

Siddiq had always been close with Carl ever since he'd brought him into the group and now he was hoping to take their bond to a whole new level. He didn't even have to say anything to make his intentions known.

"Come over here a sec," Michonne spoke to him before the two separated from the young couple. Siddiq closed his eyes and threw his head back when Michonne took his cock into her mouth. It was already slick with Rosita's juices, which Michonne eagerly lapped up.

Behind them, Enid stopped sucking on her boyfriend's cock and smirked. "Guess I better get you ready," she told him. Her eyes not leaving his, Enid lifted Carl's legs and began swirling her tongue around his asshole.

"Enid... fuck!" Carl moaned as his girlfriend started to vigorously eat him out, her tongue pushing deeper and deeper into his tight hole.

From across the room, Rick watched his son getting rimmed for a while before pulling out of Tara's ass and standing up. He intended on joining in the activities currently taking place on the bed but decided to make a stop along the way first, and not thirty seconds later found himself at the back of a three-man fuck train, with Aaron in the middle and Jesus at the front.

On the sofa, Tara and Cyndie were slurping on each others' soaked pussies, both women occasionally sneaking glances at the grunting men on the floor next to them.

Up on the bed, Enid had finished with her tongue and was fingering Carl's ass as she stroked his cock, deliberately rubbing her spit all over his shaft. The pair were soon rejoined by Michonne and Siddiq, who watched as Enid pulled her finger from her boyfriend's asshole and teasingly sucked it into her mouth.

"You ready?" Michonne asked Carl, who nodded in response. He moved over to allow Siddiq to sit up against the headboard before turning so that he was facing away from the man.

Enid took hold of Siddiq's slick cock and guided it into Carl's tight asshole as he lowered himself down.

"Ugh, shit! Fuuuck!" the teen groaned loudly when the thick shaft entered him.

Siddiq reached under to grip Carl's thighs and pulled him back, allowing the younger boy to rest his head in the crook of his neck as he bounced on his dick.

Daryl took notice and, after some thought, pulled out of Henry and joined Siddiq on the bed.

"Hey, come here," he summoned the teen over, who promptly sat back down on his cock in the same position as the boy next to him.

Carl and Henry were now side by side, moaning and panting as their tight buttholes were fucked for the first time.

Michonne had already made her way over to Rick, who had since disbanded from Aaron and Jesus, leaving Enid alone with the four guys.

Smirking at the realization of having them all to herself, she leaned forward and took her boyfriend's dick back into her mouth. After only a few sucks, she switched over and began deepthroating Henry's throbbing cock as she stroked Carl.

Enid couldn't get enough of the moans that were escaping their lips and figured they wouldn't be able to last much longer. After sucking on Henry's balls for a few seconds, she moved down and gently flicked her tongue over the rim of his asshole, letting it latch onto Daryl's cock as he slammed into the panting teen.

Deciding she didn't want to wait any longer to taste them, Enid took them in her hands and started furiously pumping both cocks at the same time. Within seconds, they felt their climaxes taking over.

Henry came first, his cum shooting out in thick ropes that landed directly on Enid's face. Carl quickly followed and began spurting his own load onto his girlfriend. Enid opened her mouth to catch as much of their thick cream as she could, her hands not bothering to slow their movements on the boys' twitching cocks.

Once they had finish showering Enid in their hot juices, Carl and Henry lifted themselves up and collapsed down onto the bed.

Satisfied with their work, Daryl and Siddiq stood up and walked over to join in with the rest of the group.

Enid gulped down the cum that had made it into her mouth and looked at the two teens now lying breathlessly in a heap on the sweat-soaked sheets.

"Party's not over yet, boys!" she told them, a wicked grin forming on her face.

Turning around, she displayed her perfect ass to them. The sight was enough to have their dicks hardening again. Enid used her fingers to gather up as much of their cum from her face as she could and reached behind to smear it all over her pussy and asshole. "What are you waiting for?" she teased.

Carl and Henry looked to each other and then to the girl in front of them, staring as their fresh cum dripped from both of her tight holes.

But it wasn't just Enid begging to be fucked. Things were getting even more intense down on the floor as the rest of the group were experiencing each other in all kinds of new and intimate ways.

The sun was still up and they had no plans of stopping until long after it had set...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors continue their exploits. Enid doubles up.

"Feel good?"

"You know it does, baby," Michonne smiled at Rick as she bounced up and down on his lap. His dick continuously slammed into her pussy and his finger teasingly brushed over her asshole. He held onto her tightly, his arms wrapped firmly around her back and his mouth kissing whichever part of her it could find - her lips, her neck - and sometimes sucking gently on her hardened nipples.

Michonne looked across next to her at Tara and Cyndie eating each other out, one on top of the other, and decided they could use some "assistance", though only one of the girls was reachable from where she was perched on her boyfriend's cock. Moving one of her hands from Rick's hair, she reached out and dragged her fingers over Cyndie's pussy, getting them slick with her juices. It took Tara a few moments to realize her tongue had company. She looked behind her, as best she could with a wet pussy grinding on her face, and smiled up at Michonne. She opened her mouth and sucked on Michonne's fingers, getting them wet with saliva, before releasing them and returning to dutifully lap at the pussy in front of her.

Michonne moved her hand up and slowly pushed one of her wet fingers into Cyndie's tight asshole. She smirked when she heard the young woman moan from between Tara's legs and pushed in deeper until her finger was secured entirely inside. She held it in place for a few seconds before slowly starting to pump it in and out. Her actions worked in time with Rick's thrusts into her and she moaned loudly when his finger entered her own ass.

After a little while, Michonne pulled her finger out and brought it over to Rick, who took it into his mouth. When she did, Tara shifted slightly, lifting her head up and burying it in Cyndie's ass. Her tongue came out to explore the tight hole Michonne had just been fingering.

Tara moaned when she felt the tongue inside her own pussy grazing over her clit. She pulled her face from between Cyndie's ass cheeks to get some air and noticed the two newcomers on the floor beside them. Jesus was laying directly on top of Aaron, both of them just about done recovering from their earlier threeway with Rick.

Thinking for a moment, Tara formulated a plan. She had given in to the temptations of the male form when Rick had approached her earlier. Now it was their turn to experience the best of both worlds.

"Hey, guys," she called out to them. "You gonna give us girls any attention?" Noticing their uncertainty, she smiled reassuringly. "It's cool if you don't like it, but, uh... well, you might as well give it a try, right?"

Aaron was the first to speak up. "Uh, y-yeah, sure. Do you...?" He looked up at Jesus who nodded cautiously.

"Awesome!" Tara lightly slapped Cyndie's ass to get her attention. "You gonna help me with the boys here?"

The younger woman moved from on top of Tara, with her friend following close behind. They relocated to an area of the floor that wasn't currently occupied by naked flesh and moved onto their backs, spreading their legs and running their fingers over their soaking wet pussies, attempting to entice their friends who were each seconds away from being inside a woman for the first time.

The two men edged forward on their knees - Jesus in front of Tara; Aaron in front of Cyndie - and slowly began to ease their hard cocks into the tight holes.

The Alexandrian went first, pushing slowly into the Oceanside girl and developing a steady rhythm as she closed her eyes and threw her head back.

Tara gasped when Jesus entered her. "That- oh, god... that's it. Fuck." She'd already had both holes pounded by Rick, giving her a newfound love of cock, and was determined to experience as many as she could before the night came to an end. Luckily for her, the relentless sucking, licking, fingering and fucking that was dominating the room showed no signs of stopping.

Behind the foursome were Rick and Michonne, who had dropped down onto the floor. Siddiq approached them and Michonne instinctively opened her mouth. He thrust his cock inside but pulled out a few seconds later. He turned to Rick, who mirrored his lover, and repeated the action. The Alexandrian leaders began to take turns sucking Siddiq and tasting their son's ass on his cock.

Rick then pulled out of Michonne and moved his dick down to her ass. He pushed forward and slipped inside the tight hole. "Oh, Rick... god!" she screamed in pleasure.

Siddiq took advantage of the situation and moved over to occupy Michonne's slick pussy, both of them gasping in pleasure as he did so. The two men began thrusting in opposition, one cock sawing in as the other pulled out.

Nearby, Maggie was still lying flat on her back as Alden fucked her pussy. Rosita was crouched over her, pushing herself down onto the woman's face and moaning as her asshole was serviced by a wet tongue. Maggie slapped her ass a few times, leading to the Latina grinding herself even further down onto her face, grinning to the young man in front of her.

Daryl walked towards them, his thick cock set on invading Alden's ass, when a voice caught his attention.

"Daryl, hey! I think the guys could do with you over here," Tara winked playfully as she spoke.

The bowman nodded and immediately headed off towards her. He stopped when he reached them, realizing he had a difficult decision to make: which tight ass to sink his cock into. He knew both men would be grateful. His decision was made for him when Alden appeared to his right. The younger man got down on his knees behind Jesus, meaning Aaron's ass was Daryl's for the taking. The two men pushed forward at the same time, their cocks entering the tight holes with little trouble. Aaron and Jesus looked at each other, gasping and moaning, as their asses were stuffed with cock for the second time that day.

Behind them, Maggie was left feeling empty without Alden filling her up. All too aware of the fact, Rosita leaned down, her ass still grinding on the other woman's face, and closed her mouth around Maggie's pussy. It was a difficult reach from the angle she was at, so she added a couple of fingers to make up for it. The two women found themselves continuously looking up at what was happening up on the bed, their minds racing with ideas to raise the level of kinkiness currently being experienced by the three youngest members of the group.

Enid was sitting up against the pillows, gagging on Henry's cock as it slammed in and out of her mouth. Carl had his head between her legs, his face pressed against her pussy and his mouth nibbling at her clit. Gooey ropes of both Henry's and his own cream were leaking onto his tongue, all thanks to Enid transferring them there from her face. Carl looked up momentarily, his dick twitching as he watched his girlfriend getting face-fucked by Henry. The blonde-haired boy's cock was soaked in saliva and his balls were slapping against her chin. He wrenched himself from her mouth when Carl got up and moved away from Enid's pussy.

The Grimes boy lay down next to her, which Enid took as an opportunity to sit on her boyfriend's face. Her smaller hole was also coated in cum, which he lapped up with his tongue. After getting it sufficiently wet, Carl sat back up and watched as Enid positioned herself over him and sat down, his cock sliding straight into her tight asshole.

"Oh... fuck me, Carl! Fuck my slutty little ass!"

Enid had deliberately faced herself away from her boyfriend to allow Henry access to her pussy, still sticky with cum and juices. The girl moaned loudly as both teenage cocks fed into her tight holes over and over again until she couldn't hold back.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Enid cried out, her body shaking and her juices flooding out onto Henry's cock.

But despite her powerful orgasm, she was far from finished. She lifted herself off her boyfriend's throbbing shaft and got on her hands and knees next to him. Carl moved behind her and pushed his cock back inside her asshole, this time taking her doggystyle.

Henry found he couldn't continue ploughing into Enid from her new position but noticed that the other boy was in just the perfect position to get fucked. Standing behind the two teenage lovers, Henry stuffed his cock inside Carl's ass, causing both boys to groan. Enid turned her head to face them. "Is he inside you, baby?" she giggled to her boyfriend.

Carl nodded, moaning. "Y-yeah. Mmm... fuck."

Henry had barely started thrusting into Carl when he felt something either side of him. He turned to the side and was instantly caught in a deep kiss with the Hilltop leader. Rosita grazed her lips over Henry's neck, eventually moving up to his mouth when the other woman had pulled away.

Enid smiled as she was joined by her friend. The two shared a quick kiss and Maggie sat down in front of her, spreading her legs and letting the girl nestle her face between them.

With Maggie settling in at the front of the teenage fuck train, Rosita quickly found her place at the back. She placed her hands on Henry's ass cheeks before pulling them apart and diving in. Henry turned to look, moaning at the feeling of Rosita's hot tongue on his asshole. The Latina smirked at him and pushed her face in deeper.

Tara watched from the floor, a grin lighting up her face and with Jesus still hammering into her. As much as she was enjoying the immense pleasure he was providing her, she suddenly found herself desperate to taste the two teenage cocks that were each currently fucking themselves in and out of a tight hole.

Realizing there would be time for that later, Tara laid back and closed her eyes, knowing all too well that the survivors' spontaneous mid-afternoon orgy was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michonne gets her hands full and Henry receives company.

"Hey, wanna switch things up?"

Burying his face in Tara's neck, Jesus groaned when Alden's cock slipped from his well-fucked ass. The former Savior stood up, stroking himself a little, and made his way over to the sofa. He sat down and watched the rest of the group on the floor dismantle and disperse across the room. Daryl and Aaron made their way over to where Rick and Siddiq were filling up the samurai, and Jesus joined Maggie, Rosita and the teens on the bed, leaving Tara and Cyndie to hastily move towards him. The women exchanged several kisses on the way, the sight alone making the young man's cock twitch in his hand. Turning to the side, Tara pushed her ass back, letting Alden's shaft settle between her cheeks. She kept on pushing until Cyndie took up the same position behind her. Alden groaned, his cock now trapped between both girls' butts as they rubbed themselves against him. After giving him a sultry grin, they turned to face each other, this time allowing his dick to be sandwiched between their open legs. Cyndie moved first, her pussy sliding along his throbbing length and coating it in her slick juices. Tara followed suit and the two girls locked lips as they began a rhythm of stroking Alden's cock with their glistening folds.

A few feet away from the trio, the amount of cocks Michonne had been previously handling seemed to have doubled now that Aaron and Daryl were fighting for domination of her mouth. Her dark skin was beading with sweat as the four cocks forced their way repeatedly into her three holes and she was beginning to hope this wouldn't be the last time she was used in such a way. Even if the survivors were scattered across the different communities, at least she would always have Rick and Carl to fill her up whenever she wanted. Her thoughts were interrupted when her boyfriend's thick length left her ass and she was turned around to face him. He gave her a quick kiss and moved out of her line of sight. Michonne was immediately speared back onto Siddiq as he adjusted himself to lay flat on his back. She was unable to see for herself what was happening behind her as Aaron promptly shoved his cock back into her mouth, claiming her attention for his own.

Daryl watched Rick slide back into Michonne and promptly got in position behind him. His eyes drifted down to Rick's ass, taking in the leader's muscular form, before leaning down to pierce his best friend's tight hole with his tongue. Rick was no stranger to having a tongue in his ass; he'd gotten pretty kinky with Michonne over the years. But a long, thick pulsing cock that had already began to nudge itself against his hole? That was a different story entirely, one that he was about to become very familiar with.

"Fuck!" Rick growled between gritted teeth as the head of Daryl's cock started splitting him open.

"You good?" Daryl asked, halting his movements until Rick nodded in approval.

Michonne found a few seconds to pull her mouth from Aaron and turn to investigate the low grunts and groans her boyfriend seemed to be making. She could see Daryl's hands gripping onto Rick's shoulders and smiled when she realized he was in the process of having his ass fucked. The pleasure coursing through Rick's body was quickly intensified when Siddiq's mouth closed around his balls, the doc only just able to reach him thanks to Michonne keeping him firmly on his back. Through the view of tangled limbs, Siddiq could just make out Tara and Cyndie on their knees before Alden, the sight of their exposed asses providing him with a little extra stimulation, not that Michonne's naked form bouncing on his dick wasn't doing a perfectly adequate job.

"Can't believe I've been missing out on the half the fun all this time!" Tara exclaimed, smirking down at Cyndie before going right back to guzzling on Alden's member. The other girl had long since worked her way down from his cock and was now hungrily lapping at his ass. His eyes closed, Alden seemed to be having a hard time keeping it together with two mouths eagerly exploring his most intimate areas. Cyndie occasionally dragged her tongue up to meet Tara's at the tip of his erection before snaking it back down to his hole.

When Alden finally opened his eyes, he caught sight of what was happening on the bed. Still mindlessly fucking each other, the three teens were boxed in at either end by the two young women. Rosita was too busy licking Henry's ass to notice Jesus approaching from behind. Only when she felt something pressing against her tightest hole did she turn to see who was behind her. She gave him a smirk, prompting him to push forward, sending his cock plunging deep inside her asshole. Each push from Jesus pressed Rosita's face further between Henry's ass cheeks. Each dip of Rosita's tongue into his hole sent Henry further into Carl's ass. Each strike of Henry's cock against his prostate sent Carl deeper inside Enid's ass. And each thrust from Carl pushed Enid's face deeper into Maggie's pussy. All six continued like this for several minutes, their cocks and tongues fully dedicated to servicing the ass (or pussy, in Enid's case) in front of them. Other forms of pleasure were soon introduced when Rosita decided to use one hand to play with Henry's ballsack and the other to drive two fingers into his butthole, causing the 17 year-old to buck his hips even more violently than before. This resulted in Carl (and, in turn, Enid) receiving a particularly strong jolt of pleasure when the boy slammed hard inside him.

Henry's attention was diverted when he happened to turn his head and notice two girls standing in the now-open doorway. His face immediately lit up and he practically jumped off the bed to greet them. Carl let out an audible moan when his friend's dick withdrew from his butt, leaving him feeling unusually empty. The problem was soon solved when Rosita closed the gap between them and sank her tongue deep into his asshole.

"Babe, you came!" Henry exclaimed, smiling as he embraced his girlfriend.

Lydia glanced around the room, the girl taken slightly aback by the sight and the intense smell of sex that accompanied it. "Yep. Is that a good thing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Henry nodded, his excitement refusing to fade at the prospect of his girlfriend joining in with all of the sexy fun that was currently taking place.

The other girl was still trying to process what they had just stumbled upon when Tara shouted across to her, "Hey, Rachel! Care to join?"

Lydia, meanwhile, was wasting no time in removing her clothes, a process made difficult by Henry's lips constantly attacking hers. When she finally got them off, Henry took her by the hand and led her over to a small table in the far corner of the room. Lydia made sure to grab her backpack, the contents of which would soon become known to everyone in the room. She let her eyes travel down, admiring her boyfriend's cute ass as he walked, and her mind was instantly flooded with a million different ideas of the sort of kinky things they could get up to.

"So, what first?" Henry asked excitedly, eager to hear what his girlfriend had in mind.

Lydia tossed her backpack aside and kissed him again. "Whatever you want," she whispered against his lips. Overwhelmed with the possibilities, Henry stood silent, his cock twitching and leaking pre-cum as he struggled to decide. Lydia sensed his uncertainty. "Here, let me help." She smirked at him and proceeded to bend over the table, leaving her ass exposed and his to claim.

Licking his lips, Henry approached and let his shaft slide between her folds. Lydia moaned as her boyfriend teased her pussy with his cock before spitting onto her fingers and pushing them into her tight ass. Henry watched, his erection throbbing, as his girlfriend fingerfucked herself for him, her actions quite clearly something more than a demonstration. They were an invitation. "Got any ideas?" she asked, turning her head to face him. Grinning, she removed her fingers and placed her hands on her ass, spreading herself open for him. Wordlessly, Henry positioned his cock between Lydia's butt cheeks and slowly pushed into her asshole.

"Fuck... oh fuck... Henry," the girl moaned as her boyfriend filled her up. Henry allowed himself to push all the way inside until his balls came to rest against her soft skin. Pumping his cock in and out, he let his hands roam across her back as he gave her a deep and thorough assfucking, something that was a regular occurrence between the teenage couple. He kept it up for a couple of minutes, only stopping when Lydia turned over and his dick slipped from her tight hole. She pressed a kiss to his lips and reached for her backpack, unzipping it and fishing around for something inside. Henry didn't even pretend to be surprised when he discovered the bag was full of toys - some rubber, some plastic, but all designed to extract pleasure in the most imaginative of ways. Lydia looked at her boyfriend. "Well, what did you think we were gonna be doing tonight?" she asked, giving him a teasing look.

Picking up the bag, Lydia walked over to the centre of the room before emptying its contents out onto the floor, in doing so attracting the attention of the rest of the horny survivors. "Help yourself," she said, locking eyes with Enid, who grinned at the girl's contribution to the fuckfest. When she returned, Henry saw an unmistakable object in her hand - a black vibrating strap-on. Sure, she had used toys on him before, but nothing quite like that. Shifting nervously, he watched as Lydia climbed into the straps and secured the appendage onto her.

"Hey, I've sucked your cock plenty of times, babe," she said as a devious glint formed in her eye. "I think it's time you return the favor, don't you?"

Swallowing hard, Henry stared for a few seconds before dropping to his knees in front of his girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newcomers settle in as the women take control.

Reclining back on the sofa, Rachel gasped when Cyndie's tongue delved deep into her pussy, rolling over her clit and sending waves of pleasure sparking through her body. "Feels good, huh?" Tara asked with a smile in between licking and sucking the girl's exposed nipples. The 17 year-old could only gasp and moan in response to the two tongues working over her. She suspected that Tara and Cyndie had been fooling around together but didn't expect to ever be involved in any of their activities. One thing was for certain, though - her first time was sure to be a memorable one. Moving up to her face, Tara kissed Rachel deeply, cupping her cheeks and forcing her tongue into the girl's mouth. "Don't go anywhere," she whispered after pulling away and stood up to go sift through the heap of unopened sex toys on the floor, giving Rachel a clear view of her ass as she turned. It all made sense to her now why Lydia had had seemed so chirpy on the way back from their run a few hours earlier.

Tara's eyes were wide with excitement upon finding herself spoiled for choice over which of the toys to take. In the end, she grabbed two vibrating rubber dildos and made her way back to the sofa, exchanging a smirk with Aaron, who was watching Daryl ease himself into Alden. It seems Cyndie's handiwork on the blonde's ass had paid off. Expecting Aaron to take him from the front, Alden was somewhat disappointed when no such thing happened. Instead, it was Daryl who was soon to be on the receiving end of a cock for the first time in his life. The archer felt a presence behind him and turned just as a metal hand gripped onto his shoulders. Aaron's cock was soaked in enough spit that Daryl's ass was sufficiently prepared as soon as the tip made contact with his hole. The older man's thrusts were temporarily halted when Aaron's length slid inside him, making his own cock twitch inside Alden's ass. After taking time to adjust, the three began mercilessly pounding into each other. Alden repeatedly pushed himself back so that his ass was meeting halfway with Daryl's thick shaft and their balls were colliding almost every time. "Think you could get used to this?" Aaron breathed in Daryl's ear between grunts as the force of his thrusts became increasingly harder. Daryl responded by turning his head and capturing Aaron's lips with his own, his hand finding its way up and brushing through his friend's tight curls as they kissed.

Back on the sofa, Cyndie brought her head up from between Rachel's legs when Tara rejoined them. She was handed one of the toys and swiftly instructed the girl onto her hands and knees. Not quite knowing what to expect, Rachel complied and soon felt something rubbing against her clit. Biting her lip to stifle her moans, Rachel turned to look as Tara began slowly pushing the dildo into her tight teenage pussy. Her moans became louder and louder the further the rubber toy infiltrated her cunt, "Mmm... huh, fuck."

"You like that?" Tara purred, her own pussy throbbing at her young friend's reactions. She looked at Cyndie and smirked in anticipation of what the other girl was about to do. Rachel's moaning was now filling the air and mixing with everyone else's in the room, and it only grew louder when Cyndie began poking her tongue in and out of her asshole. Tara, meanwhile, was still pumping the toy into Rachel's pussy and watching as the girl's juices trickled down the rubber shaft. She used her other hand to assist Cyndie in keeping Rachel's ass cheeks spread apart so that her tight hole was easily accessible to her friend's tongue. The youngest member of Oceanside was struggling to hold on as she felt her climax building up inside her, but that didn't stop Cyndie from pushing a finger into her ass in an attempt to stretch her out a little for what she had planned next. She quickly added a second and started moving them slowly in and out, eventually reapplying her tongue alongside them. Picking up the second rubber dildo, Cyndie continued licking and fingering Rachel's asshole for a little while longer until she sensed she was almost at her peak.

Now armed with a toy of her own, she carefully rubbed it over Rachel's tighter hole in order to make her aware of what she was about to do. "Ready?" she asked, earning a cautious nod from the girl. Applying gentle pressure, Cyndie pushed forward and let the toy sink deep into Rachel's ass, effectively sending her hurtling towards her climax. Unbeknownst to her, the girls still had one more surprise in store in the form of a small button at the base of each dildo. Grinning wickedly at each other, Tara and Cyndie each turned on their respective toys. There was no possible way Rachel could prepare for the overpowering pleasure that washed over her when the toys were switched on and dual vibrations were sent scattering through her body. Moaning and whimpering an unintelligible mix of their names, Rachel shook as the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced seized control of her entire being. Tara's hand was drenched as Rachel's juices poured from her twitching pussy and spilled down onto the sofa below, though she still didn't give up fucking her with the vibrating shaft. Once her orgasm had subsided, Rachel steadied herself, allowing the toys to be removed from her pussy and ass. "So, how was that?" Tara asked with a laugh, knowing quite clearly what the answer to her question was. Rachel turned herself around and responded by kissing both girls, one after the other. "Damn, these things are great," Tara said, holding up the dripping wet toy and examining it. "But I need some real cock."

Across the room, Jesus was still pummeling into Rosita, whose face was now completely engulfed by Carl's butt cheeks as she relentlessly tongued his ass. At the front of the line, Maggie detached herself from Enid's mouth and stood up. The two parted ways with a wet kiss before the older woman joined Michonne as she rifled through the collection of toys on the floor. Dragging herself forward, Enid let Carl's cock slip from her asshole and turned, wrapping her legs around her boyfriend's head, and pushed his face into her cunt. This allowed for Rosita to start jerking off Carl at the same time as eating him out while he sucked the juices from his girlfriend's pussy. Enid looked around as she held Carl's head in place when something caught her attention. With a kinky idea in mind and an excited look on her face, she lifted his head and licked his ear before whispering to him, "Hey, come on." Carl followed his girlfriend's instructions and climbed off the bed. Enid leaned down to kiss Rosita on her way past, their saliva mixing as the taste of Carl's ass was shared between their mouths.

As soon as the couple had left, Rosita noticed her boyfriend looking over at her and pulled away from Jesus, once again leaving him with a kiss. No sooner had she left did Jesus turn to merge with another group only to find Maggie standing behind him with a strap-on cock fastened around her waist. "Going somewhere?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Smiling back, Jesus simply turned around and waited for Maggie to do her part. "Move up a bit? Looks like we have company," she said as they were joined by another pair. Jesus did as instructed and shuffled forward to the headboard. Maggie got up on the bed behind Jesus and pushed herself inside him. Aaron and Alden had already given his ass a good fucking between them, meaning she was able to enter him effortlessly. Maggie had barely begun driving into Jesus when Rick's swollen cockhead was pressed up against her own asshole. Much like she did with Jesus, Rick slipped into her with minimal effort, the force from his initial thrust causing her to gasp and push deeper into her right-hand man's ass. The line was completed when Michonne, now sporting her own fake cock, began fucking her boyfriend from behind.

Meanwhile, Rosita was eyeing the rapidly shrinking pile of toys as Siddiq bounced her on his cock. His lips were lavishing her sweaty neck and his hands were placed firmly on her ass as held her up. After a while of fucking like this, Rosita, through her moans and gasps, instructed Siddiq to put her down. "Turn around," she told him. She had already eaten out the two teen boys in the room, and now she wanted to do the same to her boyfriend. Siddiq groaned when Rosita got to work spreading his ass cheeks and digging in.

Still rummaging through the heap on the floor, Enid looked up at Carl who was standing over her. "Hey, go on ahead. I'll be right there," she said before playfully slapping his ass. Carl chuckled and walked over to the table in the far corner of the room. On top of the table was Henry, lying flat on his back as Lydia relentlessly hammered into his ass. The strap-on was soaked in his own spit and she was pumping his cock at the same time, her steady strokes making a stark contrast to the speed at which she was fucking him. Her other hand was holding his leg up, giving her more room and opening up another method of pleasuring her boyfriend. Henry sighed breathlessly as Lydia slowly kissed up his foot, all before starting to suck on his toes. Somewhat surprised by the couple's level of kinkiness, Carl set his sights on Henry's mouth. The boy's moans were keeping it open slightly which, in Carl's mind, made it the perfect target for fucking. Henry noticed Lydia grinning at someone behind him but found he was unable to turn and look. Only a few seconds later, the salty taste of pre-cum greeted his lips as Carl's cock was fed into his mouth. The one-eyed teen gave his friend a few seconds to adjust to his length before pushing further down and sealing his entire shaft in Henry's mouth, giving the boy no choice but to deepthroat him.

Joining the others with a strap-on of her own, Enid smiled when she saw Henry sucking on the cock that had just been used to fuck her ass. Carl pulled away shortly after, trails of spit connecting his dick to Henry's shining lips. He stroked his length as he lowered himself back down. Lydia watched as this time Henry sucked on Carl's balls, taking the whole sack into his mouth and stroking it with his tongue. At the same time, Enid lowered herself onto her knees and started licking Carl's asshole, pushing her tongue in and out repeatedly as he moaned from being stimulated at both ends. Enid knew she could spend all night eating her boyfriend's ass, but right now she had the ability to fuck him herself, and that wasn't something she was about to pass up. By the time the strap-on had finished sliding into his slippery hole, Carl's cock was already back in Henry's mouth. He'd already been fucked by the blonde teen, as well as Siddiq, but something about the feeling of his own girlfriend ploughing his ass made him want to erupt within seconds. Remarkably, Carl managed to keep himself from doing so and instead focused on facefucking his best friend, occasionally leaning over to make out with Lydia, who had since stopped jerking off her boyfriend, instead choosing to leave his cock untouched so as not to wear him out too quickly.

Sensing they were being watched, Lydia turned to find Rachel and Tara gazing at them from a few feet away. The three smiled at each other before the two spectators made their way over, both of them wondering how exactly they were going to fit into the kinky teen foursome happening in front of them. Their eyes flashed between Enid and Lydia as they dominated their boyfriends. Rachel had a clearer view of Lydia and so her eyes were fixated to where the black toy was constantly disappearing into Henry's asshole. As if having his mouth and butt fucked at the same time wasn't enough for the 17 year-old, having two mouths slobbering over his cock quickly saw Henry coming undone. It seems Rachel and Tara had found their place almost immediately at either end of the table with their lips almost touching as they lapped at Henry's throbbing tip. His pre-cum spilled onto the tongues and their mouths occasionally wandered down to his balls. Every flick of their tongue had Henry moaning around Carl's rock-hard shaft and it only took a few more for him to lose control.

His voice muffled by the dick in his mouth meant that Rachel and Tara were completely unprepared for the explosion of semen that erupted from the tip of Henry's cock, ultimately drenching their faces. Both girls recovered quickly and opened their mouths to allow the rest of his hot jizz to splash against their tongues. Several spurts later and he was finally done. Lydia instantly pulled out of his ass and watched the two cum-soaked girls lock lips and experience her favorite taste straight from the source. Rachel noticed Lydia watching them and leaned over to share some of the cum with her. "You think you can go again?" Lydia asked her boyfriend after swallowing down the portion of his load she had been gifted. She wanted to do so much more with him but at the same time didn't want him to be over-stimulated.

Despite Lydia's concerns, Henry nodded, his dick slowly beginning to harden again at the sight of everything around him, his naked girlfriend in particular. "Yeah, j-just... just give me a sec?"

Over the other side of the table, Enid had temporarily stopped her movements. Pausing with the strap-on all the way inside Carl's butt, she smirked at the girl in front of her and spoke up. "Hey, Lydia. Wanna swap boys?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any suggestions for future chapters/stories.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
